Talks Machina Episode 117
| Image = TM_117.jpg]] | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Ashley Johnson, Liam O'Brien and Brian Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 117 | GnSNum = C2E68b | Airdate = 2019-06-25 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:08:49 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Ashley Johnson discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * NightWildWings: Both: Matt has busted out several tricks to create what feels like the first marathon dungeon crawl in a while. How have you guys had to adjust to tackling a larger dungeon with your newer characters? * Owlegory: Ashley: Yasha is often quiet and reserved, but seems rather chatty when she takes watch with another character (such as Nott in this past episode). What is it about those moments that helps Yasha come out of her shell a bit? * @WackyHistorian: Liam: Caleb talked through his complicated feelings about Nott with Beau. What made him decide to open up emotionally like that? * @EssekGaylyss: Ashley: Considering that Yasha beats herself up about her past a lot is she relieved that Caleb seems to have a past just as dark as hers? Is there any desire on her part to talk about it with him as he could understand her feelings? * @SeduceusClay: Liam: More and more members of the M9 have found out about Caleb's past and have accepted him regardless of this. Although he isn't aware that Yasha now knows, would it be any comfort to him that all of his friends still see the good in him? * LittlestSapphire: Ashley: Nott has attacked Yasha twice in combat, accused her of stealing her flask several times and generally made comments of Yasha being a spy. Is she taking any of this to heart or does she view Nott's behaviour as more akin to behaviour she was used to from her past tribal life? * Cosplay of the Week: Sara Durnesque aka @Durnesque's Vex (photo by Adrian Eric Morales). * FriedCthulumari: Liam: How did you feel when Nott began to talk about your parents to Yasha? Could you enjoy Sam's comedic plate-juggling as he tried to explain away what he had said, or were you too focused on what was being revealed and how it would change the narrative and possibly group dynamic? * @Dursucks: Ashley: Yasha said the worst case scenario would be getting tortured. This happened to her with the iron shepherds. Is that what caused this fear? Are there still pieces of that she needs to work through? * @Squirrel_Squaw: Liam: Caleb mentioned to Beau that he felt jealous of Nott's close relationship with Yeza. Does he feel closer to Beau than Nott, now that Nott has been reunited with her husband? * Malene Lund Staugaard: Ashley: What is Yasha most afraid of at the moment, that Oban won't have answers to her questions about her past, or that he will, and she won't like them? * PunForTheMoney: Both: It seems like the dopplegangers fulfilled the "become every nightmare" part from the obelisk. Would facing yourself be the ultimate nightmare for Yasha and Caleb? If not, what could outrank chompy acid clones? * @LeomundsTinyHut: For Liam: Caleb took the time to retrieve the magic whip, despite the danger the group was in and everyone but Fjord saying to leave it. Was it because of his own curiosity, or did Fjord's eagerness make Caleb more willing to stop and grab it? * Fan Art of the Week: @EmberWickArt's "It's time to face your past, Orphanmaker." * AJLaw95: Ashley: Both Beau and Jester have said to Yasha that they will protect her and look out for her, is Yasha worried about this at all or is she just happy to have people who care for her that much? * @Dathenath: For Liam: Between Nott contacting Astrid and telling Yasha about him killing his parents, do you think Caleb will regret confiding in her about his past? * @FortuousTCosplay: Ashley: Has Yasha guessed anything about her celestial heritage, yet, or is she still unsure of the source of her wings? Have all of these angelic images etc. stirred something in her in connection to all that? How worried is she/are you about your surroundings? * @Zack_Groot: Liam: what was the backup plan, if any, if the party was not able to resurrect Lieve'tel? * @Frankelstein_: Ashley: When Pike asked for Sarenrae's assistance with the Dust Titan, waws she expecting Sarenrae to show up herself? How did it feel fighting alongside Sarenrae? * Shiran Ivnizki: For Liam: Does Lieve'tel see something in Bertrand, does she have a thing for younger men, or was it just because it was Travis's character and it's fun to mess with Travis? * @SillyBil: For Ashley: how did it feel being able to restore 'Bobs' mind? Does Pike feel any resentment about him stealing their components, or does she completely forgive him given the circumstances? * @YoursDearlyEve: Both: Being two clerics with different "styles", so to speak, how did Lieve'tel feel about that Sarenrae's Divine Intervention, and how did Pike feel about Raven Queen's one? Quotations * Ashley: "She's more willing to answer a question if it's one-on-one." * Ashley: "Knowing Nott's story and knowing what she's been through, I think Yasha has a soft spot for Nott." * Brian: "Max is a flat earther, I found out today." * Brian: "You would describe him as dry?" Liam: "Caleb? Yeah." Brian: "Do you think that’s why his parents caught fire so quickly?" * Liam: "Welcome to our public access show about dogs." * Ashley: "She doesn't know what they're walking into." * Liam: "Can I get a dead inside fistbump?" Ashley: "Dead inside fistbump!" * Brian: "There's no better pretend scientist than you." * Liam: "I have beat Laura Bailey to D&D boning Travis' D&D character." External Links References Art: